El Juicio final mas cerca de lo que nos imaginamos
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: aviso de cambio de pagina
1. Chapter 1

El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos

Amelia Salazar

Cambie esta historia de página como me lo sugirieron, aquellos que la quieran leer la pueden encontrar

En la página principal de fanfiction debajo de todas las categorías de los croosovers existe el link de FictionPress . com acuérdense yo separo pero debe de ir junto

Bueno ahí esta el link

Entran en la página y marcan

en la sección fiction, spiritual.

pasan a otra pagina y ahí marcan todas las historias, pues creo que la puse para mayores de 5 años, y después español

Y ahí pueden encontrar la historia.

con el nombre "El Juicio Final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos"

ya arregle y trate de arreglar algunos cambios de letras o palabras y quite una sección que ya había mencionado,

Gracias por leerme.

Los quiero, muchos besos a todos

sobretodo a Dios y sus acompañantes y al Diablo o Jehova como lo quieran llamar y a sus acompañantes

Los quiero mucho a todos por el simple hecho de existir.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki


	2. Chapter 2

El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos

Amelia Salazar

Capítulo 15

Nostradamus

Estoy feliz… estoy feliz… muy feliz, Nostradamus me dibujo.

Hola a todos, ya tenia tiempo de no escribir, como saben solo estoy esperando, claro como siempre solo escribo a menos que me haya pasado algo.

Y bueno de nuevo me paso.

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer.

Bueno primero lo primero se acuerdan que mencione varias veces que mi marido decía el mes de Junio del 2012 y es que ya paso el mes de junio, y bueno no paso nada, solo lo del eclipse de no sé que planeta, que viene a ser el segundo eclipse del año pero nada más.

Y ahora platico lo de Nostradamus… no lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer.

Hoy es miércoles, 11 de julio de 2012

El sábado pasado, en el canal Historia, no me acuerdo bien a que hora, pero en la tarde pasaron un documental de Nostradamus, ya saben a mi me gusta ver documentales, en realidad, últimamente casi ni veo la tele, pero creo que la encendí y vi no sé que programa.

Cundo empezó este documental, como es de Nostradamus, pues lo deje para ver de que hablaban.

Es uno de los documentales que ya he visto no se cuantas veces y que repiten y repiten y repiten.

"EL LIBRO PERDIDO DE NOSTRADAMUS, EL FINAL ESTA CERCA 2012"

Lo pueden ver en yutube

Es de más de una hora y hablan de algunas de las profecías que se hicieron realidad de Nostradamus, por el minuto 46 empiezan a hablar del libro perdido, que más bien son dibujos que con solo verlos se explican, ese comentario me llamo la atención y me puse a ver según las explicaciones que decían.

Y en el minuto 1:02 del documental aparece primero una imagen que se supone que es el Papa hablando con varias mujeres y un hombre saliendo del lugar.

Y luego hay otro dibujo de un cáliz que se supone es el Papa, y una serpiente volando escupiendo 3 bolas de fuego

Cuando vi el dibujo, me sorprendí…

Soy yo… soy yo…

Si… no lo puedo creer, y pueden regresar a investigar en toda esta historia en donde lo menciono.

La verdad ya no me acuerdo en que parte lo menciono, acuérdense que yo esta historia la fue escribiendo como me fueron pasando las cosas, así que ya muchas de esas cosas ya cambiaron pero en ese momento pensaba que así tenia que ser.

Y verán que escribí que descubrí que era un Dios cuando fue lo de las torres gemelas, como 10 días después, yo convertida en una gran serpiente pase por entre los escombros recogiendo todas las almas de todas las personas que murieron cuando se cayeron las torres.

Cuando vi el dibujo… no lo podía creer.

Yo soy la serpiente y las bolas de fuego que están dibujadas son en realidad esta historia que estoy escribiendo, o sea son palabras que están quemando a muchos. Por no decir a todos.

Porque hay que cambiar nuestra forma de pensar en Dios. Y de como lo vemos.

El cáliz en realidad, no representa solo a lo iglesia Católica, sino a todas las iglesias, porque todas las iglesias y religiones tienen que desaparecer para que la humanidad pueda tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Lo que pasa es que me imagino que el señor Nostradamus no sabía cómo explicar que todas las religiones tienen que desaparecer.

Aunque últimamente he estado pensando que a lo mejor no vale la pena que les den otra oportunidad.

Pero quizás Dios les brinde otra oportunidad a la raza humana.

Que en un momento es algo a lo que se refiere Nostradamus, que podemos elegir.

Y bueno no estoy sola… hay otros dragones que también dibujan, me imagino mis hermanos mayores, los cuales me van a cuidar en el momento que sea necesario.

No tengo idea si ellos ya saben su identidad, porque yo la descubrí por pura casualidad.

Y si nos llaman anticristos, pero como ya dije, en el apocalipsis no hablan de Cristo… sino del diablo… que todos están tomando como si fuera Cristo, y todos los que estén en contra de él vamos a ser anticristos.

Bueno ya lo dije, con mucho gusto yo soy uno de esos anticristos.

Ver los dibujos ignorando lo que dicen, podemos ver que estamos varios Dioses cuidando la tierra.

Y que nos tenemos que enfrentar contra de no sé cuantas religiones bueno en realidad todas las religiones y las creencias diferentes acerca de Dios tienen que desaparecer.

Por cierto yo me he quedado pensando, quizás la existencia de la raza humana, fue el berrinche de una niña pequeña, o el capricho de una adolecente, o el triunfo de una adulta… lo que sea… yo aposte por todos y cada uno de los seres humanos, no por razas, idiomas, colores, religiones, creencias… etc. Etc.

Yo aposte por todos, y mientras un bebé sea concebido, mi esperanza esta viva.

Todos hablan del fin del mundo.

Ya lo mencione. A la tierra no le va a pasar nada, quizás un cambio climático, pero cuando sea el momento del juicio final, solo Dios va a llegar nada de explosiones, fuego lloviendo, peleas estelares o que se yo cuantas cosas se puedan imaginar.

Acuérdense que los extraterrestres existen, aunque nos los quieran ocultar… pero una cosas son las cosas de extraterrestres y otra muy diferente las cosas de los dioses.

Los quiero mucho, besos a todos.

Amelia Salazar Pérez

Miércoles, 11 de julio de 2012

4:50 de la tarde

Esta historia la tenia publicada aquí en fan fiction y me dijeron que este no era un lugar para ese tipo de historia, que viene a ser como una biografía de mi vida en estos últimos años.

Antes había un acceso directo desde esta página.

Pero el otro día que lo intente, ya no se puede pero con poner fictionpress en el buscador abre la pagina, ya saben en la primer sección en espiritual, marcan español y para todo tipo y después go

Y buscan la historia

"El Juicio final mas cerca de lo que nos imaginamos" por Amelia Salazar

Besos a todos los quiero mucho

Sobre todo a ti Dios.


	3. Chapter 3

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


	4. Chapter 4

El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 16

Aviso que subí otro capítulo en fictionpress

ponen en el buscador fictionpress y aparece, entran y en el primer recuadro marcan espiritual

pasan a otra pagina y marcan para todos, y español y ahí esta.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos Dios y que todo salga bien

Viernes, 12 de octubre de 2012.


	5. Chapter 5

El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 17-a

Aviso que subí otro capítulo en fictionpress

Ya saben entran en la página, sección espiritual, idioma español y sección todas

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos Dios y que todo salga bien

Miércoles, 13 de marzo de 2013


	6. Chapter 6

El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 18

Aviso que subí otro capítulo en fictionpress

Ya saben entran en la página, sección espiritual, idioma español y sección todas

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos Dios y que todo salga bien

Jueves 28 de marzo de 2013


	7. Chapter 7

El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Aviso, acabo de subir otro capítulo de "El Juicio final"

En fictionpress

En la primer sección Fiction espiritual, filters idioma español, rated todos y apply

Dios que todo salga bien

14 de agosto de 2013 5:24 p.m.

Los quiero mucho, besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Pérez Smeraldtsuki


End file.
